


The Depth of Honor

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Doctor Fest [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Julian loses everything after his secret is discovered, but will find new life in the most unexpected place ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago, and below is the note attached at the time: 
> 
> This is a VERY AU story, and it dedicated to Slanki who is (Virtually) paying me for this pairing, and she better like it…hehhehe (I also don’t know Klingon, so I’m sticking to English) Also: The Maquis resistance happens much, much later and there is no war with the Gamma quadrant…See VERRY AU! (If you like it, thanks, but if you hate it…blame Slanki who made me write it …)
> 
> For Those who might need to know who dies in this story-go to the END of the whole thing for a spoiler.

It had been six months of hell, nightmarish hell with no end in sight. Its times like these that one can tell who one’s friends really are, and in the end, he had none. He wanted to resign quietly, but Starfleet wouldn’t let him, so after a pain staking three weeks of humiliation followed by an official demopping of his rank and association, he was out of Starfleet, out of a job, and apparently out of friends, for no one stood by him. 

He had first thought that Garak might give him some support, but the truth was now clear, that without his position on DS9, he had no value to the Cardassian. So after packing what he could, he left the station and spent three months in a detention cell, waiting for his fate. When he was called up before the board, he was told that they were being merciful and were releasing him, but he was not allowed to practice medicine in Federation territory or he would be held accountable. Julian Bashir – civilian- thought that if they really were being merciful, they’d just shoot him. 

That was three months ago and here he sat in a seedy bar at the edge of nowhere, as far as he was concerned, drinking the last of his money. Because Starfleet decided to make a big deal out of his disgrace, he couldn’t go many places and not be recognized, so it was difficult to get even the odd job, and no one wanted him for a physician. 

To make matters worse, he was in this seedy bar, sipping, nurturing his drink, and was also surrounded by Klingons to boot. He ignored the catcalls of being compared to a human female, and all the Klingon insults that go along with being a ‘pretty’ male in their society. One had even tossed down several strips of latinum stating that Julian was indeed a pretty boy, and might even be enjoyable to fuck. 

As tempted by the need of money as Julian was, he ignored it, and the comments. He just wanted to finish his drink and go look for a safe place to lay his head, and try and rest, praying that tomorrow would be better. But that was not to be, for that same Klingon…MaSek, slapped the remains of Julian’s drink from his hands, demanding that he be serviced by the human whore!

Julian had had enough. Enough of being humiliated, antagonized, and insulted! If he was going to be treated like a mutant, it was high time he started acting like one. He slowly turned to the Klingon, somewhat determined to fight him, but the Doctor in him kicked in, so he only eased his way out of his chair and keeping his gaze, he moved away from the table. 

Unfortunately this meant he wasn’t watching were he was going, so it was no surprise that he walked into someone. “Watch where you’re going woman!” the Klingon shouted. Julian turned and when he came face to face with this man, he recognized him…. Gowron, head of the Klingon high council, and currently the most powerful man in all of the Klingon Empire. Why the hell he was here of all places was unknown to Julian, but he did see that he was angry, for Julian had spilled Gowron’s blood wine all over him…great! 

“Look what you’ve done to me, Woman,” he growled, seeing the wine had stained his uniform. 

Julian thought about apologizing, but instead, he just rolled his eyes. It hasn’t been that long and his hair hasn’t grown that much, so there was no reason for the guys to keep referring to him as a female! He then simply turned around and grabbed a cloth and handed it to Gowron, not daring to touch him, things were bad enough as it was. 

“The little whore thinks ‘she’s’ too good for the likes of us,” MaSek hisses in dark pleasure. 

“I am not a whore nor am I a female!” Julian growled back, having had more than his share at the moment. “Now leave me the fuck alone!” he snapped and tried to move passed MaSek, shoving him out of his way. 

“Get back here!” MaSek shouts as he grabs Julian by his arm and pulls him back toward him. To his surprise Julian follows through being pulled back with a right cross to the Klingon’s jaw, and the man goes flying into the table Julian had been sitting at. 

This of course signals that Julian is now fair game, winner take all, as three other Klingons and MaSek move in toward him. Survival kicks in, and for once the Doctor in him takes a back seat. He waits until all four of them get close to him, then he reaches out and grabs the one in front of him, using him to support his weight on and kicking outward, knocking two of the four Klingons tumbling backwards. Then as his feet start to land on the ground, he let’s himself fall, using gravity to his aid and pulling MaSek with him, as he lands on his butt and then brings his feet up into the man’s stomach and tosses him into the fourth one behind him. 

Julian then pushes himself up onto his feet and crouches, waiting for the next wave. The Klingon to his right is the first to recover and charges him. Julian uses his reflexes and quickly side steps the charge, but letting his foot remain so the guy trips over it and goes flying into the other Klingon that was heading toward Julian. 

With these two down again, Julian turns to face MaSek and his companion stand, and watches as MaSek pulls a dagger. //Shit! // 

“Stop!” Gowron shouts in Klingon. After a few seconds of making sure everyone is listening, he steps into the center and faces MaSek. “You call pulling a weapon on this…child, fighting with honor?” 

Before MaSek can answer, “I am not a child! Nor am I a woman! Nor do I wish to fight, for I’m a doctor, but I will not take your treatment of me any longer!” Julian shouts, anger and frustration clear on his face. 

Gowron turns to face the young human male, taking in his looks and spitfire into consideration. Then after a moment, it hits him…he knows of this human. He first turns to MaSek and backhands him, calling him a dishonorable targ. Then he moves toward Julian, curiosity in his eyes. “I know you, don’t I,” he says with a mischievous grin. 

//Great, this is all I need. // “Yes, we’ve met before, but that was a while ago. I really just want to go,” he said, hoping to avoid more humiliation. 

Gowron tilted his head, thinking, and then it came to him. “Bashir…Doctor Bashir. Yes, I remember now. Weren’t you the one that Starfleet found dishonorable and kicked you out!” 

Julian just raised his hands, indicating he had enough, and he didn’t want to do this. “Leave me alone.” 

Gowron stepped up into Julian’s space, face to face; “Watch who you are talking too…human reject!” 

Julian looked up, his dark eyes matching Gowron’s intense gaze, “I was! Now leave me the FUCK ALONE!” he shouted back. Bracing his body for the assault he was expecting. He was taken off guard by the sudden roar of laughter that Gowron gave in response. Then came the slap on the back that was customary when a Klingon accepts you. 

“I knew that the Federation had chosen poorly about you,” he said with a monstrous laugh. “Come, Doctor, join me for a drink, and we shall talk.” 

**************

Six large glasses of Blood wine and numerous hours later, Julian found himself waking up with a hang over, in what would be called the infirmary of a Klingon ship. It took him a while to recall what happened, and then it started to come back to him. Gowron had offered him a job as healer on his ship…the Klingon flag ship. Stating something about, “If the Federation can have a Klingon traitor on their ships, I can have a genetic human on mine.” 

Julian didn’t follow all of the conversation, all he understood was that he was being offered a chance to practice medicine, and would have room and board. So what if it meant he’d have to deal day in and day out with Klingons, medicine was medicine…right?

He moved slowly, not use to having a headache, not from blood wine, anyway. He moved to the replicator and ran into his first problem, everything was in Klingon. //Great! I’m on a ship where I can’t understand 90 percent of what is said and none of what is written. How smart is that? // 

On cue, the doors to the sickbay/his new quarters opened allowing Gowron, not a bit hung over, to enter inside. His grin was pleasant and mischievous at the same time. “I see that blood wine and you don’t mix,” he stated. 

“Just out of practice,” Julian replied, feeling it the best course of action. From what he knew of Klingons’ there was a lot of posturing, but one did back down to a superior, unless they wanted to move up or get their ass kicked. 

Gowron just laughed and tossed a PADD to him, “You said last night you couldn’t read or speak Klingon. This should help; it is a human/Klingon translator. I have a feeling you best make good use of it. Also, since you are new…and human, I have placed you under my protection. Do you have a problem with this?” 

Julian was unsure if there was anything more to this than what it sounded, so went with a neutral response, “for the moment, none what so ever.” 

“Good!” Gowron grinned. “Then I shall meet you for dinner, my quarters at 19:00 hrs, don’t be late. Oh, and do take a bath, you smell of blood wine and sweat. That may appeal to others, but not to me,” then he exited. 

//This had not be what it’s starting to sound like, // Julian thought. It was one thing to give a little pride, but quite another, if Gowron thinks he’s going to whore himself to him for this job! //there is no fucking way I’m going to fuck him! // Julian growled to himself. Then he turned on the PADD and typed in the spelling of Klingon symbols and started to learn what was what, so he could get some coffee and a shot for his hang over. 

Julian then started to remember part of his conversation with the Klingon leader, stating that healers tended to not be very busy, for cultural pride took a hand in keeping most Klingons away. Julian was going to have plenty of time on his hands until he could either earn the crews trust or build his fighting style up enough to force his patience to cooperate. With this knowledge in hand, Julian started to take advantage of the time allotted him, to learn to use the translation device and as much Klingon as possible. In this case, having a photographic memory was going to come in handy. 

By 19:00hrs, Julian not only had a bath, his quarters/ infirmary, set up, but he could read and know most of the symbols around the ship. Those that he didn’t know, he could place into the translator later, for he knew the Klingon Alphabet, and though his accent would be poor, he could understand and speak a good portion of the language. He would do his best to stay away from using it much, until he was more proficient in it, another week or so. //I wonder why I didn’t bother learning the language before? // he asked himself as he made his way through the corridors toward the Captain of the ship…Gowron’s quarters. //Stupid…you didn’t want to stand out so much! Well, that’s not a problem anymore…is it! No reason to hold back now is there? // 

He noticed some of the looks he was receiving, and now he understood more of the comments drifting his way. This was not going to go as well as he thought, and he wasn’t anticipating things going good from the start. Being referred to as the Captain’s woman was worse than being called his whore. He chose to wear loose, conservative clothing. Dark loose pants and a matching shirt, since he wasn’t really apart of the empire, he didn’t get a uniform. He rang the chime, and braced himself for a poor evening. //Glad I packed my things before leaving, // he thought, making his departure that much easier when and if it came down to it. 

“Enter!” 

Julian walked in to a very typical Klingon room. Weapons and ancient symbols adorn the walls, the rest of the area bare, with the exception of a few minor items here and there. He saw that the table had been set up, prior to his arrival most likely by servants, for he couldn’t imagine Gowron doing this. 

“Come, sit, eat,” Gowron said, as he moved from his desk, going over a report, and sat at the table. 

Julian did as he was told. Fortunately, he liked Klingon food, and felt a small thrill at seeing some of the more rare delicacies being served. “I am honored,” he said in rough Klingon, knowing that it was such for the Captain to have you join him at his table, much less the head of the High Council. 

“Ah, I see you are picking up our tongue quite well,” the older Klingon states, as he digs in and starts to eat. 

“I’m a quick study,” Julian smiled, knowing how true that was. He saw that it was okay for him to eat, and then reached out and served himself. Most of the delicacies he had tasted before, and when he could afford them, eat again, but he saw a dish he never saw before. “What is this?” he asked, after filling most of his plate with all his favorites. 

Gowron laughed, “You don’t have to eat everything to please me, human. I know that most of your kind can not tolerate our food, but it is the best my ship has to offer.”

Julian’s lips pressed together, he didn’t like being perceived as anything but as he was, “I happen to love Klingon food. The Relish Gagh being one of my favorites. And though it has been a while, I have enjoyed most of these dishes at one time or another, but I truly do not recognize this one.” He saw Gowron stare back at him, sizing him up, and then gave a hardy chuckle, much to Julian’s relief. He would like to eat first before having to engage in any battle. //Not even a day on board and already your thinking like a Klingon, // he thought with a chuckle to himself. 

“You are full of fire, little one. I like that!” 

“Thank you,” Julian replied, deciding to skip the new dish and enjoy that which he already had on his plate. 

The rest of the evening went very well. They exchanged some war stories, mostly Julian doing the listening, and a bit about each other. Julian was up front with his enhancement, which Gowron only asked about once. Satisfied with the answers he got, he let the matter dropped and changed the topic to music. 

Julian knew this might be a sore point, for he was no fan of Klingon opera, but he could tolerate it now and then. Too his surprise, Gowron liked Romulan rhapsodies the most. Julian had not heard many, and so the selection he was being exposed too pleased him very much. “This is wonderful; I haven’t heard much Romulan music before.’

“Ah, your loss, for it’s the only thing I think they can do well,” he laughs as he moves from the table to the sofa, gesturing for Julian to join him. 

Julian moves also from the table, his drink in hand, and sits in a chair across from him, relieved that the older Klingon doesn’t have a problem with this. “I must admit I’m surprised, most Klingons swear by Klingon Opera,” he says, trying to keep the conversation light. 

“Ack! Opera of any culture turns my stomach sour,” he growls. 

Julian smiled, and sipped his wine, closing his eyes to listen to the music flow through him. The melody was passionate, adventurous, and free spirited; the latter not normally associated with Romulans. He then opened his eyes at the touch of a strong hand on his shoulder, Gowron had moved from the sofa to behind him. //Uh-oh! // he thought. 

Julian decides it best to get this over with, “I should let you know that I am aware of what most of the crew is saying about me, and I don’t have any intentions of making it a true statement.” 

Instead of the hand moving away, another one joined it on the other side of Julian’s neck. “Why not? There are rare privileges associated with being the Captain’s concubine, much less one to the Head of the High Council. 

Julian stood up; pulling away from the strong hands that were resting on his neck. He whirled on the older Klingon; “I am not a whore or a concubine! You said you wanted me here to be a doctor! That’s the only position I’m accepting willingly!” two seconds after saying it, Julian regretted his words; Klingon males liked challenges! 

*******End Part One*****


	2. Chapter 2

Part TWO

Gowron gave a feral smile, “That can be arranged,” he growled, the lust filling his eyes. He then shouted out in Klingon for the door to lock and not to open to anyone but his command, then started to prowl left of the chair, toward the door, removing his jacket. The look on his face gave the impression that he wasn’t anticipating much of a struggle. 

Julian on the other hand, had other ideas. If he was going down, he was going down swinging…to hell with fairness! As he saw Gowron starting to remove his jacket, he waited until the Klingon's arms would be trapped in the sleeves, dropped his glass and did a jump kick right into the man’s chest. The older Klingon fell back, hitting the sofa, and then falling over the side to the floor. 

Julian landed on his butt, again jumping right to his feet; he then flipped back, out of the way of a small table that came flying in his direction. Gowron had ripped his jacket off, grabbed the item and tossed it at him, missing him. This served only to anger him as he stood up, his fury clear on his face. 

He saw Julian was now across the room, so he stormed in his direction, tossing the large chair and table to the wayside, making a clear path to his target. He saw Julian start to back toward the wall; the vision gave him pleasure as he approached. But then as he got close and his hand just grabbing the human’s shirt, Julian jumped his feet up on the wall and flipped over Gowron, bringing the man’s arm with him. When he landed behind the Klingon, he grabbed behind him and flipped the Klingon over his shoulder. He went to drop knee him, but the older man rolled out of the way and Julian hit floor. 

“This is going to be more fun than I thought!” Gowron smirked. 

“Bottom line, Gowron. No one fucks me unless I want them too, understand!” Julian growled back, his face flushed from the first bout. 

“Then I think you should change your mind, for I will have you,” he purred, lust taking hold once again. He launched himself at Julian, who was still on his knees. To his surprise, Julian was much faster than any human he had ever encountered before, for as he got there, the young dark beauty was on his back, his feet encountering Gowron’s stomach, sending him back flying a good thirty feet. He hit the wall and smashed a table that broke his fall. He moved his hand up to his mouth, now with the taste of blood in it, and grinned. 

Julian rolled up to his feet and braced himself for Gowron’s next attack. As he moved around the room it occurred to him, //Why should I take the defensive? He’s attacked me, but he won’t let me out of here, not until he either has my ass or I kick his?// the latter thought pleased Julian at the moment, feeling a fiery aggression he had never experienced before. 

He didn’t wait for the older man to finish getting up. He moved in fast and backhanded Gowron, then grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him across the room. Julian had never let go before now…it felt good…damn good, and powerful! He then turned and with two quick steps, tossed the sofa easily out of his way, and grabbed up the older Klingon by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Their eyes locked.

The other man’s eyes were filled with surprise, amazement, and lust. The fire that was running through Julian’s veins was new, he never felt like this. This need to establish himself on such a primal level! The other man was panting, similar to his own, but he was waiting to see what Julian was going to do next. He didn’t make Gowron wait long. For reasons beyond his comprehension, he moved in close and pressed his lips on the older man so hard, the cut on the other man’s mouth started to bleed again. 

When Julian broke the kiss, he was panting even harder than before. “Anyone going to be doing the taking around here it’s going to be me,” he growled, licking the blood off his lips, savoring the taste. 

“If you think you can,” Gowron challenged between huffs of air. Julian didn’t know that the older Klingon was lavishing in his primal passion that vibrated from his young body. 

Julian jumped the Klingon. Pressing his whole body against him, lips to lips, hips to hips, arms holding the other man in place as his mouth ravished the man beneath him, giving no care for gentleness. He was on fire, and this one beneath him held the only key of extinguishing his need. He would take this one like he had never taken anyone before! 

With incredible strength and agility, Julian was removing the older Klingon's uniform, not caring if he ripped anything; his body was demanding release as well as dominance over the body beneath him. In moments he felt hot flesh touch his own and he moved his mouth and bit deeply on the older Klingon’s neck, leaving his mark and receiving a howl! 

His mouth was now filled with the taste of blood and sweat, and he wanted more! He pushed the older Klingon to the ground and started rubbing his own body on the hard toned one beneath him. “Mine!” he found himself growling in Klingon.

“No,” came the weak reply.

“Yes!” Julian responded taking deeply of Gowron’s mouth, then quickly he broke the kiss and in one fast move, he backed up and flipped the older Klingon prone. Then he climbed on top of him, biting and clawing every inch of flesh in his reach, for he had lost all control, this one was his to do with as he pleased; there was no two ways about it anymore. In another swift move he claimed his prize, “Mine!” he shouted as he entered the hot tight passage. 

As Julian began his assaulting thrust, Gowron began his own howls of pleasure, thrusting himself back with great intensity. No one had ever taken him before, and at the moment he couldn’t think as to why not. This position had so many unknown pleasure that this…this human was showing him! He had taken human lovers before, male and female, none had been this strong or passionate, or able to take from him what he didn’t know until now, he wanted to give…himself. 

Julian took him with a wild abandonment that only the greatest of warriors could be capable of, and yet this meek and frail human at first glance, was a healer. It was clear in the midst of all the fire that Julian Bashir had depths beyond what the eyes perceived. That his power was not just in his body, as he was demonstrating now, but his spirit, as it took hold of Gowron’s very soul and instead of suppressing it, it fed it, filled it! 

“You’re mine, Gowron, do you hear me?” Julian cried, as he felt the fire ready to explode from him. “MINE!” he shouted in Klingon as he came hard in the older Klingon's body.

“Yours!” was the reply as Gowron’s body exploded in response. 

Julian pulled out just as he collapses on his back on the floor, his breathing hard, but with some effort he was able to bring it quickly under control, another advantage. He just laid there; the reality of what he just did…the head of the Klingon high Council of all people! He laid his arm over his eyes, a part of him hoping that it would all be a dream, though on some level, it wasn’t a bad one… he wasn’t ready to face that now. 

“Little one, you are a hoard of Klingon warriors all rolled in one,” was all Gowron said, as he lay still beside Julian, huffing and puffing, trying to regain control over his own body. 

Julian couldn’t help but smile at the words. //Now I know why they keep their quarters so empty, less to break and less to clean up afterward, // he chuckled to himself. Then he got serious. In his book he just attacked and raped the Head of the Klingon Council. He bolted up, finally seeing all that he had done. He also noticed the blood on his now soft cock. He then looked to see blood trickling from Gowron’s lower region. “I…I’m sorry,” He stammered out as he started to move to his feet. He started to look around to see what he could use to fix the older man up.

“For what?” Gowron growled as he slowly got to his feet, seeing Julian looking panicked. Then it occurred to him; this little one has never been with a Klingon before, or at least not a male. “If you apologize for our union, I will strike you down,” he growled. “For I do not think I would allow myself to be taken by a weakling! No, only one who holds the fire of Kalhas in his soul could do such a thing,” he said as he moved up to Julian, pulling the young man to him for a kiss' welcoming lips that after a moment took of his once more. 

Julian then pushed himself back. “I shouldn’t have done this,” he said, guilt starting to fill him. “I…I’ve never let myself go…I…”

“Until now?” Gowron asked with a prideful smile. 

Julian looked away, “Until now.” He then felt strong fingers on his chin, making him look at the older man. He saw amusement, lust, and something else he couldn’t quiet identify at the moment. 

“You have chosen the hardest path a warrior can take, that of a healer. Many, my self-included, have thought that such men chose this path for they lacked the strength in body and soul to be a true warrior. I stand before you corrected, for you have the fire in you and the strength to be one of the greatest warriors ever, and yet you also have the strength of mind to tame it when needed to heal the wounds that others inflict. But unlike what I thought before, I know now that you have the power to inflict your strength on others and reign well, should it be necessary. Until this moment I always thought that one can only lead from the front of the pack, I see now how wrong I have been, as I look into your eyes. Little one, you are a leader among men, a warrior among solders, who arrives in the form of the wind,” he smiles. “Others may think you just a breeze, while others fight against you, but in the end, they will both be wrong and they will lose, for a spirit like yours is unstoppable!” With his declaration said, he wraps Julian in his arms and kisses him once again. 

After a moment, Julian is able to think again, for the kiss is broken, and Gowron is moving away toward the bedroom. He just stands there mixed in his emotions. On one level he just dominated someone and it felt damn good, but on another he really didn’t like hurting anyone, but the other man seemed to not only like it, but relished it. This was a whole new part of himself, and he had to admit, as much as it scared him, it excited him too. 

“Join me?” Gowron says as he stands in the doorway of his bedroom. “I can adjust the water so not to scold you.”

Julian thought about joining the older man in the shower, but then again, he wasn’t sure what really just happened here. “Perhaps I should just go,” he states flatly. 

“To your quarters or off the ship?”

Julian wasn’t sure which he really wanted at the moment. “I guess that depends on what you want,” he replies, unsure of things at the moment. He looks up to see Gowron giving him an odd look. 

“Little one let me inform you that you have a lot to learn about my culture. So let me put it this way. If you wish to go back to your quarters, you may. If you wish to leave the ship, I will not stop you, but since I now bare your mark, I will track you down and try to convince you other wise.” Gowron replies letting his left hand absently move over the bite mark that is still bleeding on his right between the neck and his shoulder. 

Julian looks at him puzzled, “Why? Why would you come after me or want me to come back?” 

Seeing that Julian didn’t really get the significance of the moment, Gowron moves back into the room up to the young man and looks him right in the eyes. “In my culture, you have marked me in the manner that would claim me to be yours, though no vows were exchanged, the claim has been made. But since you are human, I know this may mean nothing to you, so you will not be held by the ancient customs. However, you may not really have chosen me, Little one, but I have chosen you,” he smiled and grabbed Julian around the back of the neck and kissed him deeply as he growled. 

There was something in hearing him growl that set Julian’s blood afire. He roughly grabbed the man back as he plundered the mouth on his, taking control once again. When he opened his eyes, he knew that he was now fully drawn into this world of unbidden passion, and he liked it. “I will join you,” he replied and follows the older man into the bathroom, and in minutes are engaged in another round of passion, but the fight for the Alpha between them had ended…Julian won…in the bedroom at least. 

By morning, Julian awoke with the older man nestled up to him. He couldn’t help but smile and for the first time in his life was grateful that he wasn’t a normal human. He’d be in the infirmary himself with broken bones and some other serious injuries otherwise. Klingon passions ran high, hot, and heavy and he loved it! 

Gowron’s voice trailed up from his chest, “I shall see to it you have a proper uniform, Little One and a rank fitting of your status.” 

“Must you call me that?” Julian asked, not a hundred percent sure if he liked it or not. 

“As my chosen, you will need a Klingon name,” he states as it is simply a matter of fact, ignoring the question. 

“But I’m not Klingon, and well…you know what it means,” he smiles. “Won’t people get the wrong idea about me? And besides, all this chosen business…don’t you think its way too soon to make such…decisions?”

“No. But I can see your point about the name,” Gowron says as he sits up and looks over his lover. “To me you will always be my Little One, but you are right, you should have a more fitting name that will command respect as well as show the strength of your soul. But we have time before the ceremony.”

“Ceremony? What ceremony? Look, we just met…?”

“It is not that kind of ceremony. For my position, I can only choose a chosen from another Klingon clan. Soon you will be inducted into a noble house, made part of their family, where you will be reborn Klingon. Then after six months, I will take you for my chosen, vows will be exchanged, and then over the next year, we will be mated.”

“Whoa! Don’t you think this is moving way too fast? Again, we just met? How can you be so sure of this?” Julian asked, and then wondered why he wasn’t just saying no, but it just seemed to be part of the madness that was surrounding him. 

“One knows if one listens to the beating of the heart for it changes its tune when it finds the harmony of the right one. You will see,” Gowron states as he moves out of bed to clean up and get dressed. Before he disappears in the bathroom he tossed Julian another PADD. 

“What’s this?”

“Current and ancient traditions and an outline on how to react in certain situations, Klingon style. If you’re going to be the consort of a Klingon, you’re going to need to know this forwards and backwards,” he says then vanishes into the other room.

“Presumptuous, isn’t he?” Julian says to himself as he moves to sit up and turns on the PADD, committing as much of it to memory as possible. 

 

*****End Part Two**********


	3. Chapter 3

Part THREE

The naming ceremony went well, as he was inducted into the house of General Martok as his youngest son, and was renamed Rajekahleset, loosely translated as the breath of Kahles. Though he tired to keep Julian, it was Rajek that was reborn that day. It was strange at first, but Julian found he was fitting in, allowed to be himself, no holding back and allowed to practice medicine. 

The latter being the cause of him learning to kick ass royally when needed to, for it happened from time to time that his patients wouldn’t let him touch them if he couldn’t hold his own, and in a few cases best them. Julian/Rajek learned from Gowron, and soon was more than proficient not only in the language, culture, and weapons of the Klingon Empire, but found he liked it, as if he should have been born here. Their rules of honor made more sense as he got to understand the meaning behind them, but he never lost sight of his calling, to heal. 

Another great surprise to Julian/Rajek was that in six months exactly he was exchanging vows with the older man to be his chosen, and wanted it. Being with Gowron, accepted in this world had truly uncovered apart of himself he didn’t know existed. He was mastering strength as well as compassion in new ways. His say was starting to matter in the way of how Gowron responded to things politically, never once making him lose honor, and in the bedroom he ruled! 

He knew people thought otherwise out side the closed doors of their living quarters, but he found he no longer cared what people thought, so long as he could keep his and most importantly Gowron’s honor intact. Of course that meant putting what he learned into practice every once an awhile, but after a few months after their engagement, people got the word that he was no push over. 

Then it became the Federation that tried to put a wedge between them, stating they wouldn’t deal with them if Julian/Rajek was in the picture. Gowron simply told them that if they ever dishonor his consort again there would be war…end of story. Not quite six moths after the Federation wisely backed down, Julian/Rajek married Gowron and though things were never really smooth for them, they were never dull either. 

Gowron ruled the high council with a new intensity that commanded respect from the other houses, as Julian headed up the new medical department that was vastly improving the health and well being of everyone. The name of Rajekahleset was known everywhere and associated with courage and honor, even if most people didn’t know that it was really a human once known as Julian Bashir, and he was perfectly happy with that and his life, more so than he ever had been. 

 

************

It had been five years since he last set foot on DS9, since then he had been reborn in mind and spirit, and no longer felt the connection that this place once held for him. From a distance he could see that Sisko had made Captain and Kira was now a Colonel, as he approached the airlock, back behind six Klingons, mostly family from his house, as was customary. He wasn’t sure how much they knew about him, or if they even really knew it was him that was arriving, since he hadn’t used his human name in years. He also had grown his hair long, and a full goatee that made him look older and wiser than he felt at times. He was dressed in his best uniform of his house; for this was no social call…this was a matter of a debt of honor needing to be paid. 

He stopped and waited for the guards to part for him, again as was customary for his position and status. As they parted he could see the looks of disbelief on Sisko’s and Kira’s face, apparently they didn’t know about him. Then he could see the others that were present, some he didn’t recognize, but the one that mattered, he did know and he was there. He moved passed the guards, his stride full of purpose as he bypassed Sisko and Kira right up to Worf. 

“I claim the right of revenge against the one who killed my husband!” he shouted in perfect Klingon and backhanded Worf across the face, drawing blood. “I will not have my husband’s seat on the council given to the house of Durass, nor will I let our house fall over the likes of you!” 

Worf wiped his mouth, his eyes wide that this little human though baring all the symbols of Gowron’s noble house was daring to challenge him? That this…human was Gowron’s notorious mate? “You can not be the one known as the Breath of Kahlas!” he stated, feeling that this had to be another insult to discredit him again. Worf son of Morg may not hold favor in the empire but he was a man of honor none the less, and this was an insult to that honor. Gowron and he may have ended on opposite sides of a sword, but the Klingon was honorable and a warrior…this ‘human’ was tarnishing that name as well as his own. 

“Insult me not you cowardly Targ! I am Rajekahleset, son of Martok, and spouse to the late Gowron and in his name and for the honor of our house, I challenge you! Do you accept or will you die as the coward you are?” 

“Doctor Bashir, I demand to know what is going on here.” Sisko states, moving in between the two men, momentarily forgetting that Julian was no longer considered a doctor. 

Julian looks coldly at his former commanding officer, “That person is long dead. This matter is between this traitor and me and by Klingon law, I am entitled!” 

Sisko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The once shy, compassionate doctor was now standing before him, challenging Worf for the death of his husband Gowron? 

“Rajek, General Martok has sent word that he and other members of the high council will witness this exchange,” another Klingon states as he crosses from the air lock.

“Thank you, brother,” Julian replies in Klingon.

Sisko thinking this is all too bizarre, simply goes with the flow, “What happened was an accident of war,” he tried to state. 

“Accident or no, by tradition I must claim the dishonorable life of the one who killed my husband or his house will fall, this will not be allowed to happen, nor will I let this…traitor be the cause for others to take our house’s seat on the council!” 

“I accept your challenge!” Worf growls back in Klingon. This little human was an insult to Worf’s senses, plus hearing that the council would be here, he then knew the challenge was real. Plus, if he won, he could make claim for his father’s house to be restored. “When and where?” 

Sisko seeing that he has lost control of the situation attempts to regain ground, “Mister Worf, there will be no fighting, is that clear?” But he could see he was being ignored. 

“My ship, one hour after the council arrives. As by tradition I suggest you make your peace,” Julian/Rajek growls and turns about face and storms back into the ship, ignoring Sisko, Kira and anyone else. To him, these people died a long time ago…when Dr. Bashir did. 

He moved to the room where the challenge would take place and stripped out of his uniform jacket and took the Bathelet that he’ll be using and started to practice with it. He was glad that he had this time, for his emotions were running high, what he found could be a major flaw in battle. He needed to come to terms with the situation, and what he was going to have to do. Over the years he has had to do his share of fighting and had killed, but in self-defense. This would be different; this would be killing straight up. 

Though it was an accident that Worf killed his husband, it was constituted not a warrior’s death to die at the hands of a traitor. Of course this was the outcry by the house of Duras that wanted to move up into the council, claiming not only no successor, but that the house had lost it’s honor and it had no one worthy to head it, so it should be disbanded. By tradition Julian/Rajek had to show his worthiness to head the house by claiming the life of the one who killed his husband, or marry someone who would be considered worthy. To do anything less would only serve to dishonor himself and thus Gowron’s house. The last five years of his life had been the most happiest he could ever remember, and though he felt the sting of loss, he owed it to his husband to save what he cherished…second to himself, his house and his families name. 

Gowron had been strong willed and a major influence on his life, only in the privacy of their home did Julian/Rajek hold the control, the rest of the time it was all Gowron. He supported his human husband in everything he did, even if it meant facing the council, once in awhile. Never once backing down, not where his husband was concerned. Now that that strong presence was gone from his life, he didn’t have a clue as to what he was going to do next. 

Though he felt at home in the empire, it no longer called to him as strongly, and his duty to the house was monumental, kill Worf then get married have kids, let them take over…that simple? Not to him. Gowron had seen in his soul that Julian fought his battles on a different field, the field of life over death. Now he was being asked to send someone who, in Julian’s mind didn’t deserve it, but to Rajek was fated to fall, to death directly.

Plus he didn’t have kids with Gowron for a reason, for though he cared deeply for his late husband, he was never totally in love with him. Yes, he loved him and was fully faithful, he just found he couldn’t return the love to the depth he received it. He was never sure if Gowron felt it or not, but he always did his best to make his husband happy, for he was happy, very happy in fact, just not in love. Commitment was another act of honor that he learned so much about in his rebirth. 

He really would take to being Gowron’s husband again if he could have him back, but that was impossible. He was a widower, and since he was not classified as a warrior, he had to prove himself for there were no children to heir Gowron’s house; the pressure was going to be strong. To keep the house alive, he would have to marry some day and bare children, but he couldn’t do that now, not if he wasn’t in love. His commitment to his husband and his time in the empire taught him much, and to deny one’s soul for too long is the most dishonorable thing one can do. So he was stuck, a loveless marriage and or murder…there just had to be another way.” 

“Little One, are you sure you are up for this?”

Julian/Rajek had heard the older Klingon arrive; he was simply ignoring him. Then after another minute, he stopped his practice and turned to face the one who he now called Father, not only in name but in his heart. “What choice do I have? To do any less would cause Gowron’s house to fall and I can no more marry without my heart being in it then I can fly without wings?” //Not this time. //

“It will fall still if there is no heir and you are dead,” Martok replies. 

“I do not intend on dying, and when I do choose another, it will be on my terms, no one else’s.”

Martok chuckles. “You have no more control over fate as did your husband. Rajek…Julian, know that I will back you in this; I simply want to know if you can do it. You have never once taken life without due cause, and even then you have regretted it.” 

“I know, Father. But…I must,” the young man replies, feeling the weight of his words. 

Martok walks up to his adopted son, places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m proud to have you as my son, and I always will be. Fight with honor and all will be well!” 

 

**************

The council had arrived along with the Durass Sisters, the crux of all this trouble. Martok himself approved the area, while those who came to watch this battle of honor were seated on the sidelines. Up front was the council, an empty seat left open in honor of Gowron that was being eyed by power hungry predators that stood near by. To the left of the council were the House of Gowron, his brothers, uncles, and cousins, resting their hopes on the young human. It had taken some time, but the young man had won their favor as well as their respect, for at first they wanted to deny him, but with Gowron’s insistence, and Rajek’s determination, they were soon family. On the right was Captain Sisko, Colonel Kira, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax consort to Worf, and Elim Garak, along with several new faces. The Federation was not in favor of this, but since the outcome of this battle would determine the new direction the empire would be taking, they had no choice but to support it. 

“I can’t believe Julian's doing this!” Dax stated with anger to Kira. 

“I can’t believe he was married to Gowron of all people, much less that he is about to fight for his house,” Kira replied. 

“Why is that?” a deep voice near Kira asked. 

She turned to the new tactical specialist, “Sorry, Commander, but if you had known Doctor Bashir when he was here…” she gave a half smile, for there was still guilt even after all these year for not standing with him when thing went bad for him. “He…he was so shy, but a first class doctor all the way. I…I just couldn’t picture him…being with a Klingon, much less…this.” 

“It was a fair fight!” Dax shouted out to the Council, only to be brought to her seat by Captain Sisko’s firm hand. “Worf accepted the challenge; there is nothing we can do now.” 

“Since Worf never regained his status in the eyes of his people, Gowron’s loosing to him in battle is a sign of weakness,” the deep voice of the Commander added. 

Dax whirled on him, “Commander Chakotay, I can not believe that you are taking their side in this matter? You know Worf, he would never engage in a dishonorable fight!”

“Jadzia, I agree, I am merely stating that I understand why we are here today. The concept of honor is not foreign to my people, just that different cultures take different paths to up hold it.” 

Dax relaxed her posturing. She knew that the Commander was a good man, and his point was true, though she knew that on some basis this was more a political manipulation than a real test of honor; one that will be played out to the tune of someone’s death. Seeing General Martok moving to the center of the area, she paid attention as well as started praying. 

Martok started speaking in ancient Klingon, giving the blessings from the ancient text that on this field of honor may truth of a worthy soul be revealed. Then he called for the challengers. Worf entered in from the right, followed by his brother, holding his Bathlet in honor. 

Julian/Rajek entered in from the left, MaSek, Gowron’s oldest brother and over the years Rajek’s friend, followed holding his Bathelet and a medium black box. They all walked to just out side the battle circle and gave greetings to Martok and each other, the cool tension strongly felt in the air. Martok returned the greeting and moved from the center of the arena to stand with the council, but more to the right side. He watched as the two fighters took their weapons and their honored seconds’ step back. Both men gave their weapon a quick whirl, and then when ready they stepped on the line that made the circle and waited. 

“Begin!” Martok shouted. 

The two warriors moved into the fighting circle both at a half crouch, slowly stalking the other. Julian took on a more defensive posture as Worf prepared to be the aggressor. Taking his weapon in fluid movements, Worf swished it right to left then in one brought it up over his head and then down toward his opponent, where it crash into the metal of the other blade. 

Julian having blocked the blow pushes Worf back, letting the older man take another aggressive swing at him, which he easily maneuvered out of its way. Julian was letting Worf come at him, sizing him up, and determining his style and his weakness. Some Klingons tended to think this method the style of the weak, but it always worked for Julian, and after five years in the Empire, and dozens of opponents later, no one thought him weak or a coward. 

Julian was now experienced enough that his evaluation of his opponent didn’t take long, and after several aggressive moves from Worf, he saw his opening. The older Klingon was making the same mistake that many others had; they underestimated him. They thought because he was human and small in build that he would be quick but not strong in his attacks. He was fast, faster than most humans were, and he was strong, just as strong as the average Klingon in fact. This gave him an advantage that no one saw coming, and he learned to use it to his benefit. 

Advantage or not, Julian didn’t think this was going to be easy by no means. After blocking another blow from Worf, and seeing the deep scowls appear on several of his family members’ face, it was time to strike back. Worf came at him with a downward strike again, this time, when Julian blocked it, he used the tip of the Bathelet and then in as swift move brought his own blade up under the downward blade and over, causing Worf to either lose his chin or let go, the weapon went flying out of the circle. 

Worf jumped back ready to go hand to hand, as other Klingons roared that Julian finish the job; Martok was not one of these. Julian stalked left, then right, then he moved back to the outline of the circle and stepped on it, “Retrieve it,” he said in Klingon, and flipped his Bathlele so the points were down, indicating that he would still fight, but would wait…a sign of respect to his opponent. 

Worf moved back and took his weapon that had been gathered for him by his brother. Then after making sure it was in good condition, he gestured he was ready and retook his place in the ring, Julian ready as well. The anger the older Klingon was feeling was clear in his eyes, for even though his opponent gave him the honor and respect that he knew most would not have, he had lost his weapon in battle, to a human no less. This was unacceptable! 

Giving a warriors cry, Worf charged Julian, determined to end this humiliating event. He swished his blade, chest level to Julian, who was easily moving back from it, then gave an under swing, causing Julian to block with his blade as he whirled on his feet to take up a new stance. Then as he saw an opening, he wined his blade behind his back, to exchange hands and extending the blade by grabbing the end closer to him to gain the momentum he would need and aimed for the now vulnerable spot on his opponent's side. 

He had been in error; Julian was much faster than he anticipated the result being, instead of landing a critical blow he received one just under his fourth rib. Though it was quick he felt the metal pierce his side, then strike deep as the sound of his consort’s cry echoed in his ears, then silence. 

“WORF!”

********End Part three*****


	4. Chapter 4

Part FOUR

Julian pulled his blade from Worf’s chest and in two steps moved back to the line and knelt, holding the bloody blade upward…waiting. His dark eyes remained focused on the body that had fallen as Martok and the new Federation Doctor moved in to check to see if Worf was dead. 

The determination that Worf was indeed dead was made quickly by both men. Dax had run into the circle, tears on her face, as she knelt by her love’s side. Then she looked up through tear filled eyes to see Julian shoving the other doctor out of the way. He was holding the black box that his second brought out with him. He opened it to reveal a fully stocked medical kit. 

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Dax growled. 

Julian ignored her or the doctor that tried to interfere. With a look to MaSek, the brother to his late husband moved to play interference, leaving Julian free to do what he intended. His hands moved quickly, and his concentration was intense, and after ten minutes, Worf, son of Morg took a breath once more. 

“He lives?” the younger sister of Durass shouts in disgust. 

“He has known death, which was verified by this council. The debt of honor and the challenge to my house has been paid!” Julian roared back, as he stood, his hands covered in Worf’s blood. “It does not state that he must remain dead, only die. If you have a problem with my interpretation of the laws, then face me and stop hiding behind your skirt," he glared at the younger woman. 

The older sister held the younger one back, for she knew that Julian was a much better opponent than they first thought after seeing him in action. Besides, there was always other ways to deal with this matter. “No, there is no need for another challenge today,” she said, dismissing the glare of her younger sister. Then when focus returned to the center of the room, she let her eyes wonder until they locked with another, and gave a nod of her head. 

As Worf opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the woman he cherished most, along with the man that defeated him standing behind her. He gave a puzzled look, but didn’t speak. His attention was taken away by the whirl of the medical tricorder. “Medical emergency, three to bean to out,” the current station doctor stated, and then Worf’s vision blurred. 

With Worf on his way to sickbay, alive, though hurt, Julian turned to face his adopted Father and family. He was not sure how they would react to his decision in this matter. To his relief, Martok strode up to him proudly and clamped him in a proud fatherly embrace. “Well done, my boy!” Julian gave a warm smile, and then allowed himself to be escorted by his father to the open chair among the council, for by tradition, it was now his. 

He was several steps away when out of the corner of his eye he saw red and black, then the next thing he knew he was on the floor, a large well built body on top of him. It took him a moment to realize the sudden chaos that had broken out, for the wind was knocked out of him. He then saw that the dark skinned human had a knife stuck in the back of his right shoulder blade and in a lot of pain; the man saved his life. 

With help, the Commander was gently shifted, so Julian could get up, and instinct kicked in, he shouted for his medical kit. He looked around and saw to his dismay that Garak was being arrested…the Cardassian had tried to kill him. A small gasp of pain from the Commander caught his attention, and he reigned in his thoughts and tended to the wound. He noticed that it was laced with poison, but Julian was familiar with it, and knew how to combat it. “Forgive me,” he said, and then with a quick strike, he hit a nerve in the older man’s neck, causing him to freeze up his breathing. Then he laid the man face down and removed the blade. Not caring who thought what, he ripped open the uniform jacket with his hands to expose the wound. He then dug into his kit and mixed several medications together and injected it into the wound directly. 

Several intense seconds passed and when the wound began to bubble, he reached under and struck the nerve area again, causing the Commander to gasp of air. “I’m sorry, but it was necessary to stop the flow of air into you blood stream until the antidote could be administered, otherwise, it would have been too late,” he said calmly, his face warming when his eyes locked with the Commander's grateful look. 

“Thank you,” Commander Chakotay managed to say, as his body was still demanding lots of air. 

“No, thank you, Commander,” Julian replied, knowing full well that had it been him hit with the knife, he’d be dead by now. 

Sisko moved to the edge of the circle of Klingons that had formed a barrier around Julian and the Commander. “Are you all right?” he asked, demanding to know. 

“Let him enter,” Julian said in Klingon. 

Sisko moved in and saw with relief that his Officer was okay, though hurt and Julian hadn’t lost his touch over the years. “On behalf of the Federation, I’m sorry about this. He will be prosecuted in accordant to…”

“Klingon law!” MaSek shouted. “That Cardassian bastard tried to kill my brother, and the head of the house of Gowron, as well as a member of the Klingon high council! You will turn him over to us at once!” 

“This crime took place in Federation space,” Sisko barked back. 

“Captain,” Julian said calmly. He then waited until his former commanding officer was looking at him, “You should have your man here beamed to sickbay for treatment. He will be all right, but he still needs tending. Also, you know as well as I how this will play out. Garak’s actions have dishonored the entire Klingon Empire do you really want to drag this out knowing the inevitable?”

Sisko did know that what Julian was saying was true. He could argue all he wanted, but Garak had erred greatly and would pay for it with his life under Klingon law. All Sisko could do was shake his head no. Then he gave a small pat to Chakotay, as he was going to hit his com the Commander inquired, “Why? Why did Garak do it?” 

“He hasn’t said much, only that he was paid to do it by Maquis resistant fighters,” Sisko replied. 

“What?” Chakotay looked abhorred. “That doesn’t make sense!”

“If a Cardassian is suspected of my death, it would bring the Klingon Empire in on the side of the rebels. However, the fact that he has admitted to being hired by the Maquis is what doesn’t make sense, but in the end, irrelevant,” Julian replies. Then giving Chakotay a grateful smile, he moved back, to let him be transported to the infirmary. Then he regained his seriousness and faced Sisko and the council.

“In light of this event, I will hold a meeting of the high council tomorrow at this time to determine a course of action for this outrage,” He stated coolly. Then he moved off, letting the members of his family surround him as he exited. 

 

*****************

Julian/Rajek spent most of his evening in silence at the shrine dedicated to his late husband that was on board Gowron’s favorite ship, now Julian’s. Julian was contemplating the turn of events of the last few months, and what the out come of today’s events would bring as well. He didn’t leave any instructions not to be disturbed, but knew he would not be unless it was considered important. So when MaSek came to the door, Julian was not angered by his brother-in-law’s presence. 

“What is wrong, brother?” 

“Forgive my disturbance, but Commander Chakotay is here and wishes to speak to you.”

“Yes, of course.” Julian stood up; “I will see him.” Julian moved out of the private shrine to follow MaSek to the living area where the Commander was waiting. When MaSek saw all was well he departed leaving the two men to talk. 

“Commander, I am glad to see you up and about so soon,” Julian said truthfully. 

“Thanks to you,” Chakotay smiled, and then got serious. “You saved my life…”

“It is you who saved mine, Commander. For if you had not taken that blade for me, I would have died, for I would not have been able to treat myself, and most Federation medical personnel would not be aware of how to treat that form of poison. Luckily or unluckily, I have run into it before and had possessed the necessary skill. So you see, you save me,” Julian replied sincerely. 

“Then we are even,” Chakotay said with a small smile. 

“No, I still owe you a debt of honor, Commander. One that will not soon be forgotten by me or my house.”

Chakotay gave a small nod of thanks, for he understood where the young man was coming from. Then he got serious, “Forgive my directness, but I wanted to know where the empire, you more specifically stand on the Maquis and this incident today?”

Julian gave Chakotay a crooked smile in response, “A most curious question?” 

“You have proven to be an honorable man, so I will trust you, and ask, that this conversation be left between us.”

Julian didn’t hesitate, “Of course, Commander.”

“Chakotay, if you please.”

“Of course, Chakotay. Rajek. What is it you with to discuss with me that bares such importance?” Julian/Rajek replied then indicated for the Commander to have a seat. 

Chakotay did, but he sat on the edge of the chair, his body language showing the seriousness in his intent. “I wanted to let you know that the Maquis had nothing to do with the attack on you. As to why Garak is saying that he was paid by them or did what he has done is beyond me at the moment, but I do know for a fact that the Maquis had nothing to do with it, and I don’t want the Klingon Empire to take action against them.” 

Julian took a seat as well, and kept a neutral face while the Commander spoke. Then he raised a brow in Vulcan fashion, “and you know this to be a fact because…?” he asked, seeing the answer clear in the dark expressive eyes looking at him. 

Chakotay sat still for a moment before replying. “I’m a part of the Maquis. My Father is Kolopack, and before you ask, the Federation does not know of this association. My people do not use the typical last name, to determine family.” 

“Why do you stay in Starfleet if you family is at war with the Cardassians, and deterring the Federation?” Julian asked, again believing he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the man before him. He was taking a huge risk revealing himself like this, and this brought another level of respect Julian had for him.

“My father felt that I could best serve by…feeding information from the Federation back to our people. Though I do as I am told, it does not sit well with me at all, but I will do what I must. I simply wanted you to know that the Maquis have nothing against the Klingon Empire, nor would we truly have anything to gain by such actions. Like your people, we too have our honor and such things as this type of deception…”

“Would disgrace you and your people, this I can see,” Julian replies. “So, how do you justify the…spying?” 

Chakotay stiffens at Julian’s words. “Rajek, I only do what I must. I provide information to help my people plan ahead. It is difficult, as it is the Federation has abandoned us, but to have to fight them as well as the Cardassians…” he let out a frustrated breath. 

“A drink?” Julian asked as he moved to the replicator and ordered two drinks, when Chakotay gave his thanks. “As I said, I owe you my life. Your words will remain between us, and for the record, I didn’t think that the Maquis had anything to do with it. I think Garak’s attempt on my life is more personal, and that the political aspect is just…convenient. Besides making sure that the Empire does not react to this poor drama, there is little else I can do for the Marquis. The council had declared they wish not to partake in this matter, and though I do not agree, and I hold ranking chair, I know I will not be able to sway them. For this I am sorry,” Julian states as he hands Chakotay his drink. 

Chakotay accepts the drink with ease and stands and give Julian a toast gesture, a sign of respect in the Klingon culture, and then the two men drink deeply. “That is all right. I did not come here in hopes of changing the minds of the council, only to prevent wrongful action being taken against my people. They are barely holding their own as it is, a third party would surly be our undoing.” 

“Fear not, Chakotay,” Julian smiles, “The least I can do is make sure that the empire remains neutral and stays out of this matter. However, if there ever is something that ‘I’ can do for you, Chakotay, just name it,” he says, giving the traditional slap on the back of the older man. Julian smiles seeing that Chakotay takes this to heart and slaps him back a sign that a friendship has been formed. 

“Then I bid you goodnight,” Chakotay says, and with a warm smile and a respectful nod he leaves. 

**************

The full council was present along with several Federation representatives to discuss the matter of the attempt on Rajekahleset son of Martok, spouse of the late Gowron and head of the House of Gowron. Rajek sat in the center chair, in full uniform, as was traditional, looking strong and regal. He waited until the traditional posturing of other members was done so he could get down to business. 

"Enough!" he shouted in Klingon. He then waited until all was seated before continuing. "Before we begin on the matter of the Cardassian, there are two other matters that I wish to address first," Rajek states in an authoritative tone. He looked out among the people gathered and saw those that he had invited were present as well as some he did not, the Durass sisters being among them. He clears his throat, "Worf son of Morg, I call to you to stand before this council!" 

Worf was still weak from his injury, but he would not turn down the council no matter what, for it went against his code. So when he received the command, he had no choice but to go, even feeling that it was only to add to his disgrace. He stood up and moved to the area designated for him to stand by the Klingon markings on the floor. He gave greeting, even if most of the council ignored him. 

"Worf, son of Morg. I have called you here today to right a great wrong. You have proven to be true to the honor of your house. You stood before me and held to tradition, even though you knew true cause behind the challenge was not honorably motivated by others," Rajek states, eyeing the Durass sisters. "You fought with honor, and having reviewed much of the past, have decided to grant you restoration! You will have to rebuild your house, son of Morg, are you up to the challenge?" He asks as he stands up and moves toward Worf, his eyes level with the older man. 

Worf was stunned by this proclamation, and seeing that Rejek was sincere in his offer, stood tall, "I am." 

Rajek pulled the traditional blade he was to wear from his belt and held the blade out to Worf. "By the oath of blood, bond yourself in honor once again to the essence that you sprang from…Worf son of Morg!" he states in Klingon

Worf grabbed the sharp blade into his hand and squeezed, letting the metal cut into his flesh, "I so swear!" he responds in Klingon. Then he releases the blade and gives greetings to the ruler of the high council. 

Rajek steps forward and in a traditional embrace welcomes him back, then turns and moves back to his chair. He can see that some of the members are angry with him, so be it. "The second matter is in regards to the House of Gowron and my position as head of the High Council. I have given this great thought and have made a decision."

This statement alone gets members to murmur under their breaths. But Rajek continues. "I have come to terms with the fact that I am not worthy of this seat, for I do not want it."

This sends half the room into a tailspin. Rajek stands up, "Quiet! I have made my decision, and in the honored name of my late husband, I will do no less than make sure that his name remains that way. So, as it states in traditional law, I willfully hand over my seat and the head of my house over to MaSek, brother to Gowron!" 

MaSek steps forward from where he was standing with the rest of the family. "Brother?" 

"Gowron has always spoken highly of you, and you will do what is needed to assure the name of Gowron remains strong and honorable," Rajek replies as he steps down and moves toward MaSek. When he reaches him he states in a much lower voice, "Besides, I never wanted this, nor would I do this position justice. I know that you want this, and will do a good job. Let us both do honor to Gowron and be true to who we are, shall we?" 

MaSek's eyes are warm, but his face is stone, for that is required of him. "I will accept!" He states with pride, and takes the sheathed traditional dagger from Rajek. "Though let it be known, that even if tradition states that you should be cast down, for the love of my brother, and to respect the honor you have shown over the years, I refuse. If anyone in the House of Gowron has a problem with this, they may take it up with me personally," he states, glaring at the rest of the family, but no one even murmurs discontentment. 

"Thank you," Rajek replies softly, and then gives his bother-in-law a traditional embrace and slap on the back, and then moves to the sidelines, unsure of where to stand, he moves toward a far corner but one of the family grabs him and holds him among them. He then sees that no one is angry with him, and this brings relief to his heart. His adoptive Father moves next to him, and gave his a proud look 

"Always have been, and always will be proud of you son," Martok states, and then focuses on the council. 

Julian/Rajek watches MaSek move up to take his place among the council, and the proceeding continue. MaSek up holds his brother-in-laws proclamation to keep Worf's house. Then the council discusses the fate of the Cardassian. Julian/Rajek, quietly thanks his family for their support, but decides not to stay for the out come. 

**********End Part four*****


	5. Chapter 5

Part FIVE

Instead Julian decides to go see Garak to confront him, to know why. It takes some effort to let Odo let him see Garak, but after tossing around some threats, Odo contacted Sisko who permitted it. He moved slowly back toward the Cardassian's cell.

"Why?" was all he said.

Elim Garak looked up and saw Julian, now Rajekahleset standing before him. For a moment there was a flash of regret in his eyes, then stone. "I already stated my reasons why," he replied causally. 

"I didn't come here to hear your lies. Save them for someone who'll believe them, for I am no longer the fool you once thought me to be." 

Elim stood up, locking his gaze on Julian, giving him the same look that would have the young man shy away years ago, today, Julian held it with much strength. "No…I guess you aren't." he says flatly. "Pity" he says under his breath. Then he takes in a breath, drawing energy for the exchange. "So, come to gloat, or to pass sentence in person?"

"Neither, Garak. I came to find out why, knowing my chances of getting the truth was small, but I needed to try none the less. As for your fate…I have stepped down from the High council, so your fate is not in my hands. But for the record, the members of my house and I do not buy your lame story. So, if there 'is' repercussions, it 'will' be against the Cardassians," he said, knowing full well that no retaliation would be coming outside Garak himself. 

"Did you think that perhaps that is what I wanted?" 

Julian/Rajek gave a dark grin, "Yes. So, if it were true, than you will get what you wanted. But I know there was more behind you then in taking money from the Durass family, care to share?" he was pleased to see that he rattled Garak with this revelation. 

"Ah…well, so, you have gained some insight to things after all," Garak replies. Then he turns and takes a seat on the bench. "But as to my motives? Well, I guess they shall always remain my secret," he grins that irritating knowing smile. 

"So be it, Garak. I hope you find the peace you seek on the otherside," he states, and turns to leave. 

"Julian?"

It takes a moment, but he turns to face Garak who has stood up and crossed to the force field. "What Garak?" he asks in a cool tone. 

"Why did you go to the Klingons?" 

Julian looks at the Cardassian who had held such mystery for him and at one time he thought even more, "Truth?" 

"If you don't mind." 

Julian smirked. “They were the 'only ones' to offer me a home," he said, stressing the point. "I was all alone, Garak, what did you expect me to do?" 

"Survive," Garak replied, another moment of regret in his eyes, then it was gone. He turned to sit down, and then said, with his back still to the force field. "I accepted for I blamed you for things I now know were my own doing." Then he sat down and acted as if Julian had vanished. 

Julian having his answer left the brig. He spotted Commander Chakotay in Quarks and moved to join him. Several people gave him puzzling looks, some because he was a human in a Klingon uniform, others because they knew who he was and who he has become. 

"Doctor Bashir?" Quark stated stunned. "Ah…I mean…"

"It's alright, Quark. Bring me some coffee, and I'll let it slide," Julian deadpanned, enjoying seeing the Ferengi squirm. Then he moved to Chakotay's table. "Can I join you?"

Chakotay looked up and smile, "Of course," he gestured. "But shouldn't you be in the council meeting?"

"I stepped down. It is not my path. But I kept my word. My brother-in-law MaSek is in favor of certain people, and there for won't let the council act poorly against them," Julian smiled. 

"I am grateful, Rajek," Chakotay replied relieved. 

"Ah…Julian, if you please. That time of my life will always be special, but it's over." 

"Julian then. Thank you."

"Well, now that I'm out of a job and technically a house," Julian chuckled, glad that he would still be welcomed by the House of Gowron. "I was wondering, could those people my brother-in-law favors have any use for a doctor?" 

Chakotay smiled, "I think so. If you like, I happen to know of a tactical specialist that is tired of denying his code, and will be heading that way soon, should you care for a lift." 

"So, the depth of honor within you burns more than others thought," Julian replies, understanding where the Commander was coming from. 

"Yes, as I believe you understand," Chakotay smiles.

"Indeed I do. I'd love that lift, Chakotay! I learned a lot during my time with my late husband, but I know my path of honor has come to a point that challenges me to look else where to find where I belong. Perhaps it is where I am going, perhaps not, but I will honor the memory of my husband and do no less but live each day to it's fullest as I search." 

"Words well spoken," Chakotay replies in agreement. 

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, I have already written my resignation. I was just wrapping up some lose ends before leaving. I have someone picking me up at 19:00 hrs. Is this okay for you?"

"It's perfect. I'll meet you here, then."

"Terrific," Chakotay states as he reaches out and the two men shake on it. Then he watches Julian leave out, as Quark walks up to him and informs him that he's paying for the human/Klingon's coffee. 

****************

Julian headed back to the ship and the shrine. Once inside he engaged the privacy lock and after the traditional prays, he knelt before the shrine that was a direct connection to his late husband. 

"I know over the years I've never said it; I love you, that is. But that never meant I didn't love you in my own way, and I know now that you knew that. I was very happy with you, and what you have taught and showed me has changed me for the better. You took me to depths within myself I didn't even know existed, and for that I was always grateful. You gave me a chance, a life…a home, and I tried to live up to what you wanted of me. Martok said your last words were that you will see me in Storvikor…I'm not so sure of that," Julian chuckled nervously. 

"Though I have fought life the way you showed me, I'm not the warrior you wanted, not truly anyway, but I think you knew that too. Now, the seat on council... You gave me so much…I only hope you will not look down on what I have done. You showed me the path to myself, I hope you now will understand that I now take that path and all I do is and will be in honor of you," Julian states, sorrow in his eyes. "I will miss you, but to be Klingon is to live, to be human is to love. I am now both, thanks to you," he smiles. "The teaching of Kahles states, a good day to die is when all the days prior have been lived to the fullest. If I do meet you up there, I hope you will welcome me and tell me that it was a good day for me to die, and that I still hold your respect, for you will always hold mine." 

Julian stands up and he says another prayer, and then he reaches out with his right hand to the thin black candle that burns in the center of all the items on the shrine and with two fingers he presses the life out of the flame. "I hope you understand, it's time for me to move on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Sadly only Gowron is the only one who dies here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, Thanks.


End file.
